Glykeria Simigdali
Glykeria Simigdali is the daughter of the princess and Mr. Simigdali form the Greek fairy tale Mr. Simigdali. Info Name: Glykeria Simigdali Age: 14 Parent's Story: Mr. Simigdali Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Luise Schwester Secret Heart's Desire: To become a great sculptor. My "Magic" Touch: I can sculpt things out of sugar and other sweet things. Storybook Romance Status: Sofoklis Kavouris is my boyfriend. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have a tendency to eat my own creations. Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic. This class lets you get creative with recipes. Least Favorite Subject: Princessology. Some of the girls in here tease me because of my eating habits. Best Friend Forever After: TBA Character Appearance Glykeria is of average height, with long brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a pale yellow dress with a pink almond pattern. She is noticeably overweight. Personality Glykeria loves sculpting things out of sugar and other sweets. She is especially good at making marzipan. She is carefree and friendly, and doesn't argue with people very much. Despite being a great candy sculptor, she has a tendency to eat the things she sculpts before she can display them. Biography Hello! I'm Glykeria Simigdali. I'll tell you about my parents. My mother was a princess who refused all suitors, so she decided to make her own perfect man out of sugar, almonds, and groats. She prayed for forty days, and God brought the man to life. He was named Mr. Simigdali. An evil queen fell in love with the man and ordered her sailors to kidnap him. The princess pursued him, bringing three pairs of iron shoes with her. She met the Moon and his mother, then the Sun and his mother, and then the stars and their mother, getting an almond, a walnut, and a hazelnut. She eventually found Mr. Simigdali at the evil queen's palace. She used the almond, walnut, and hazelnut to make gifts for the queen in exchange for nights with Mr. Simigdali. On the first two nights, the queen gave Mr. Simigdali a sleeping potion, but on the third night, Mr. Simigdali managed to avoid it. The princess was able to take Mr. Simigdali home, and the two of them remained together. Of course, the two of them managed to have me eventually. I'm an only child. My mother's parents are deceased. so now Mom is ruling as queen. She and her beloved king Mr. Simigdali are great rulers. And I'm able to live in luxury, with lots of delicious food to eat! It's so great to make things out of sugar and sweets. I consider myself a sculptor and use my skills with sugar and almonds to make all sorts of things. I make all my own marzipan. I always love displaying my creations. However, I have a tendency to eat my creations before I can display any of them. I eat a lot - it's the reason why I'm so fat. Ever After High is a very nice place, and there's lots of great students here. I love to entertain them by showing my skills with sugar. They tend to get annoyed whenever I eat my creations. I especially love cooking class because there's so many culinary creations to create. Luckily I'm not as tempted to eat foods that aren't sweet, so other kids get to try my dishes. I'm a Rebel. It's because I don't think I'll be able to do my story. I may be able to create a man out of sugar, almonds, and groats, but I don't think I can keep him alive for forty days and pray for him to come to life. I'd rather have my own flesh-and-blood prince. I have a boyfriend named Sofoklis, and he's such a cool guy. He'll be my Prince Charming. Trivia *Glykeria's surname refers to her father, Mr. Simigdali. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Greek Category:Work in progress